los años nunca ¿olvidan?
by sarita-chan tsukino-chiba
Summary: vida cambia a ellos le cambio de una forma repentina, un dia y todo tu mundo y tus sueños se desmoronan,una pasado,un traicion,solo se tienen el uno al otro no confian en nadie,el protector y ella fria
1. prologo

Prologo

Una chica de unos 23 a punto de cumplir 24 de edad estaba mirando por ventana hacia las bonitas vistas de su casa en Malibu mientras el joven que estaba tumbado en la cama dormía profundamente, aquel joven tenia el cabello castaño claro como hacía 8 años ahora los tenia mas largos y con mechas rubias su cuerpo había cambiado mucho se había convertido en un hombre atractivo i inteligente. Pero la que realmente había cambiado había sido aquella mujer de pelo largo hasta la cintura, al principio su pelo era claro poco a poco se fue oscureciendo y no le gusto a si que decidió para empezar a madurar tenia que cambiar de look al principio fue castaña luego pelirroja, morena y por ultimo diversas tonalidades de rubio, ahora ella era un, cantante. Modelo y presentadora, y apenas había comenzado su carrera como actriz. El joven iba por el mismo camino era actor de telenovelas y modelo, había grabado un disco que pronto saldría al mercado musical.

Se habían cambiado los nombres principalmente por que querían dejar atrás sus vidas pasadas. Sus ojos se habían tornado fríos a los dos ya no confiaban en nadie solo en ellos al fin al cabo solo existían ellos Ahora ellos se llamaban diferentes. A veces se preguntaban si habían echo bien al irse lejos de allí si simplemente hubieran aceptado que habían perdido lo que ellos llamaban la tercera guerra mundial. También pensaban que estarían haciendo ellos en ese momento o que serian de sus. Habían dejado tanto atrás pero no se habían arrepentido de haberse alejado de aquel lugar, de Tokio. Pero ya era tarde.

Ella había logrado salir a adelante sola y el era su protector su unico apoyo el se había jurado a si mismo que nunca mas volveria a dejar que nadie los hicieran daño, se había prometido fidelidad los dos nunca estarian solos si se tenian el uno al otro

Ella miro atraves del reflejo en el cristal como el abria lentamente los ojos y le sonreia ella se giro para ver aquel hombre que antes habia sido un niño penso: como pasan los años ya es todo un hombre, quando no me di cuenta

-buenos dias Gato- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a la cama para sentarse a su lado-cansado?- le dijo en una sonrisa picara mientras le besaba la mejilla el se sonrojo.

El se sobresaltoy le contesto

-pero que haces, que mosca te a picado a ahora brit-

-nada es que no puede darle un beso a mi gato preferido- le dijo riendose

-si claro que puedes, pero es que casi nunca me das un beso a veces no te entiendo

-anda venga vamos que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer en nuestras agendas-

Kien les parece ke son ¿?

Fin del prologo que les parece es mi primer fic espero que les guste no sean duros con los comentarios xºº favor dejen rr xfavor

Se me olvida los nom bres ls estan en mexicano em vez de españoles porke no me gustan

No es nada común en una xica española ASTA PRONTO


	2. tragica noticia

Disclamair la serie de sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeushi

Malibu, California USA

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana principios de junio hacia un sol radiante, la gente se divertia en la playa, jugaban a volley, patinaban, tomaban el sol, cogian olas, nadaban…en fin un dia perfecto para salir

Alli estaba ella sentada en el mármol de la cocina viendo como sus hijas jugaban con una bata puesta ya que el pijama era cortito tomando su café y mirando por la ventana

Buenos dias-dijo un joven bostezando

Buenos dias, gato dormilon-contesto la joven

De repente se asoman dos niñas de la misma edad una de cabellos rosados y ojos rojos y la otra pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Tio - dijeron las dos mientras corrían a abrazarle

Ay bueno ya sueltenme quien vaya a buscar el correo le comprare un helado-Las dos niñas se miraron a los ojos y salieron corriendo-Donde esta el periodico-ella se limito a señalarle con el dedo-gracias

Hubo varios momentos de silencio

Hoy no he dormido sabes creo que algo malo paso- dijo la rubia

Ummm- le respòndio el sin levanar la vista del periodico

Ella salio hacia el gran salon cuando escucho las risas de sus hijas

Niñas traedme las cartas-

toma mami-acto seguido se fueron

Busco entre la correspondencia y encontro una carta inesperada era de tokio la direccion no era conocida a si que comenzó a abrirla, la leyo un ana parte pero no pudo continuar se le saltaban las lagrimas.se tapo la boca y arrugo el papel en su pecho .no puede ser no podia ser cierto.¿por que el ?¿Por qué ahora?

Brit donde estas?-pregunto el joven cuando a encuentra ahí-he que te pasa.

Mira lee es de Tokio-dijo ella levantando la vista.

Que nno puede ser-dijo cogiendo la carta

Siento comunicarles que su tio murio a causa de un ataque cardiaco, su presencia seria necesaria para leer el testamento donde ustedes señor y señora Tsukino aparecen como unos de los principales herederos.

No puede ser-dijo dejandose caer al suelo,devolvio la vista a su hermana y descubrio que ya no estaba llorando pero tenia la cabeza baja

Hacia tiempo que no me llamaban asi Tsukino por mi apellido real-dijo ella-dime tu quieres ir

No se, en parte si y en parte no.

NIÑAS!nos vamos a Tokio-dijo ella levantandose

Viva!.exclamaron

Y se fueron hacer las maletas

Ke les parecio dejen rr xfa


	3. de vuelta a tokio

Disclamair la serie de sailor mon. le pertenece a Naoko Takeushi

Una cosa ahora ke ya se sabe kien jesse y britney pondré los nombres originales pero en mexicano por que me gustan +

California malibu

Haber venga que tenemos que ir a buscar a vuestra tía- dijo serena (NA/ como ya dije en el Cáp.2 se descubre que serena es britney y que Sammy es Jess)

Mama porque sharian se va a un campamento en vez de quedarse con nosotros- contesto la niña de cabellos rubios la viva imagen de su madre

Porque no le gusta es muy independiente tu tía, y adelantada para su edad, siempre se quiere ir y cuando nos ve s pone a decir que se quiere ir, tu tía no sabe lo que quiere es muy rara-dijo serena

Bueno estamos listos todos-dijo sammy

Si –respondieron las dos niñas

_Unos minutos después… _

Ya llegamos-dijo Sammy.

Bien niñas agarradme la mano –dijo serena llevando a las niñas a cada lado

Oye por donde era Brit-pregunto Sammy

Pues creo que por allí...-dijo señalando hacia la izquierdo-si mira es ella Sha, Shary¡¡ola!- dijo la rubia con alegría.

eing?-dijo mirando hacia los lados una niña de 10 años pelo castaño claro largo recogido en un pequeño lazo azul y amarillo por debajo de la cintura ojos de color café.- Sere, Sammy corrió rápidamente para lanzarse en brazos de los dos- os extrañe mucho me quiero ir ya, quiero volver a Japón y…

Tata- dijo una niña rubia, contenta se fue corriendo

Espérame – dijo la de pelo rosado-sharian que bueno que te vengas con nosotros-dijo agarrando las manos a su tía y a su hermana

¡Si! ahora podremos divertirnos juntas-dijo sharian emocionada, mientras lastres saltaban a sammy y serena se le cae una gota

Bueno párense, primero hay que llegar el aeropuerto y luego huir de las cámaras que habrá cuando lleguemos…- dijo serena.

Eh un momento-interrumpió Sammy- Se...Brit donde nos vamos a instalar-ella lo miro y bajo el rostro el entendió- tu te has parado a pensar en la que se va a formar si vamos allí, tu estas loca si a ellos se les ocurre ir hasta allí y nos ven que…que diablos les vamos a decir-dijo el chico poniéndose las manos en la cara.

Si- dijo aun con la mirada baja- pero yo necesito estar en esa casa, hay están los mejores recuerdos que he pasado con el abuelo y bueno...-ella quería estar allí en esa casa, se dio cuenta que estaba dándole explicaciones a su hermano- bueno... nos quedamos allí y punto,-dijo Serena molesta-niñas nos vamos-dijo alejándose

Hay hermana, la verdad es que no hay quien te entienda-

_Tokio, Japón _

Hospital de Tokio

Aun no me lo puede creer una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de un hombre. En ese momento entra un conocido doctor

Señora Tsukino por favor debe marcharse ya, vamos a trasladar a su padre-la señora se abraza al doctor-venga que la acompaño fuera, ella asintió. La ayudo a sentarse.

Muchas gracias –dijo secándose las lagrimas-de veras gracias Darien y te puedo pedir una cosa…por favor llámame Ikuko-

De acuerdo… Ikuko- le sonrió

_Sobre volando el océano pacifico _

Mirarlas ya se han quedado dormidas, parecen angeles-dijo Sammy

Tienes razón-le contesto serena.- tu también parecías una ángel cuando eras pequeño

Gracias de ti no puedo decir lo mismo: P - le dijo el chico divertidamente

Serás tonto-dijo mientras le daba en el estomago-

Auch- replico- toma – y le dio un pisotón

Así que quieres guerra eh, te vas a enterar- así comenzó la guerra de los pisotones

Mientras a las tres súper nenas se les caía la gota

Hay si es que no hay quien entienda a los adultos- replico sharian

No, no – dijeron las otras dos

Sammy y Serena se miraron

No se supone que estabais durmiendo- replico Serena

Y las tres cerraron los ojos i hicieron ver que dormían, mientras los dos se desmayaban

¡YA NO HAZE FALTA!- gritaron los dos

_ Unas cuantas horas después _

_Tokio, Japón _

_En un templo… _

Hola buenas noches, vamos con la primera noticia, que nos acaba de llegar desde el aeropuerto central de Tokio acaba de llegar la estrella internacionalmente conocida como Britney y sus hijas, junto con sus hermanos Jess y Jojo

Vaya no sabía que la famosa Britney junto sus hermanos eran de Japón- dijo apagando la tele- dijo una morena

Yo tampoco- contesto un joven mientras la abrazaba por detrás y ella se recostaba en su pecho

**Hola ke les pareció? Por fin pude actualizar es que estuve mala y no tenia ganas de escribir. Antes de nada debo aclarar por sin aun no se han enterado de ke serena es conocida internacionalmente como Britney y Sammy como Jess y Jojo es Sharian la hermana pequeña de Sere y Sammy se estaran preguntando What? Pues verán si serena y sammy tienen una hermana pequeña ke al pasar lo de sailor galaxia tenia 2 años y se preguntaran donde estuvo ese tiempo en casa de su abuelo el que fallecio **


	4. eras tu

Disclamair la serie de sailor mon. Le pertenece a Naoko Takeushi

En el de departamento de darien

Era una mañana tranquila, una bonita pareja estaba dormida y abrazada

El fue el primero en abrir los ojos, o eso creía

Hola- dijo una mujer de cabello negro

Pensé que aun estabas dormida- ella se dirigía a besarlo, pero

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggg

- hola-

Hola Darien soy Rei-

Ah, que tal?- respondió aliviado

Yo estoy bien gracias, que no te olvides de la cita de esta noche-le dijo

Claro que si, como se me iba a olvidar, bueno adiós tengo prisa- y le colgó

Cuando se lo piensas decir a las chicas- dijo volviendo a acomodarse e el pecho de Darien.- llevamos así 8 años.

Pronto mi amor, pronto- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Se sentía inquieto y no sabía porque,

Viva, viva- gritaban dos niñas- mama despierta, ya es de día

Sere, hermana despierta, me quiero ir de compras.- dijo una niña mientras se unía a las dos que saltaban en la cama.

Mmm, que pasa, porque tanto jaleo niñas- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos soñolienta.

Mama que ya es de día, venga despierta-

Esta bien, pero bajaos de la cama que la vais a hundir o peor- se levanto y se fue al baño, a lavarse la cara

Hizo las maletas un par de semanas, antes

Pienso que sabía que era su último viaje

Cuantas despedidas por si no podía volver

No le faltó ningún amigo todos quisieron ser testigos

Hacía tanto que no leía uno de estos periódicos- dijo ilusionado como un niño

Vamos tampoco es para….- vio lo que había en la mesa y lo cogio rápidamente- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, donde, como lo conseguiste,-

Que eh te gusta, lo conseguí en una librería.- Respondió Sammy

O vaya, muchas gracias hermanito- dijo con una gran sonrisa, que el la devolvió con gran ternura, el la miraba nunca pensó que pudiera ver a su hermana con aquella sonrisa y aquella ilusión de niña chiquita, había un brillo en los ojos de su hermana y no solo de ella sino de Sharian y de sus sobrinas,

- Que pasa, ¿por que me miras de eso modo?- le pregunto

- Porque hace tiempo, que no te veía sonreír de ese modo y… alguien interrumpió.

- señorita ya es la hora- dijo, Yuli

- muy ahora vamos, Sam ves a avisarlas, - Sammy asiente y sale de la habitación.

Serena se queda pensando en pensando, en lo que había dicho Sammy, mira por la ventana, nunca había visto a sus hijas tan contentas ni a sus hermanos aun que ellos no lo reconocieran.

Flash back 

- abuelo gracias, eres el mejor,- dijo un niño

- Sammy, mi nieto, mi único nieto varón, me alegro de que os agüéis ido de aquella casa.-dijo un señor muy amable con un rostro dulce, casi sin pelo por la edad y con una mirada llena de amor hacia la gente.

- Nosotros también,- los dos hombres se posaron sus ojos en aquella rubia- Sharian se acaba de dormir, me costo mucho dormirla,- abuelo gracias

End flashback 

-Porque te fuiste, Dios por que te lo llevaste-dijo Serena, mientras se le humedecían los ojos, una lagrima se deslizo por su hermoso rostro, hacía años que no derramaba lagrimas por alguien, hacía 8 años que no lloraba, se limpio las lagrimas y Salio d la habitación.

En otro lugar….

- Porque tenemos que ir- una morena abrazaba por la cintura a su novio o ¿amante?

- Porque, nos invitaron y ya sabes soy amigo íntimo de la familia. —Respondió y se giro para verla a los ojos- ¿Entendido?

- Si, pero eso será ahora pero antes, el padre de esa baba de la Serenita no te quería ni ver, no entiendo…-el le sello con un beso

Recordando chistes como siempre te reías

No imaginamos que ya nunca volverías

Te nombramos tantas veces que te noto aquí

Dándome tu energía y regalando tu sonrisa

Serena estaba ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las chicas no paraban de reñir con Sammy parecía no importarle, solo pensaba en lo que había sido su vida, que hubiera pasad si nunca hubiera ido a casa de su abuelo, que seria de sus hijas, y de sus hermanos. Como le quería a su abuelito,

Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos

Quien guardaba mis grandes secretos

Y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz

Eras tu quien creyó q la música era mas que mi sueño

Y esta voz que ya no tiene dueño

Te cantará siempre a ti

ERAS TÚ

- Ya llegamos, mama, ¿mama?- le pregunto la linda de pelo rubio

- si mi amor, ¿que me decías?- serena le dijo con una sonrisa que tuvo que fingir, obviamente no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie

- que ya llegamos- ¬¬U, suspira

- Que quería decir ese suspiro- la niña se fue corriendo, mientras ella la miraba tiernamente, ella se dirigía a entrar, cuando vio dos coches muy familiares, se acerco a su hermano y e dijo a el oído-tenemos un pequeño problema, las chicas y el están aquí.

El volteo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!

- Shhh… cállate...que estamos en un tanatorio.

Se que has hecho amigos y recuerdas como hace años

Conociste a la mujer mas linda en San Fernando

Desde entonces nos has dejado de darle tu amor

Si la distancia es el olvido ¿como te siento aquí conmigo?

No paro de pensar en ti abuelo, y se que me la estoy jugando, que lo que hago no esta bien y tal vez eche todo a perder por estar aquí, estar aquí es un error , pero tu me diste la fuerza para ser lo que soy, lo que tengo te lo debo a ti, si tu no me hubieras apoyado, quien sabe que seria de mi , de Sammy de tus bisnietas, quizás yo seria una chica de la calle, mi hermano un delincuente, y a Sharian y mis hijas estarían adoptadas o en casas de acogida, fuiste y serás el mejor abuelo del mundo, te admiro y te adoro, estoy orgullosa de ti, de ser tu nieta,

Si ellos supieran, si mi mama supiera el padre que tiene se daría cuenta de lo que perdió, de seguro que todo seria diferente. Pero yo estoy tranquila, feliz porque de seguro que estas feliz por estar allá con mi abuelita,

Se que has hecho amigos y recuerdas como hace años

Conociste a la mujer mas linda en San Fernando

Desde entonces nos has dejado de darle tu amor

Si la distancia es el olvido ¿como te siento aquí conmigo?

, algún nos volveremos haber de eso estoy segura, quiero que sepas que te quiero, nunca te olvidare. Cerro los ojos y una lagrima fugaz cruzo su rostro, solo alguien pudo verla...

-Princesa, Serena, tu eras la única que no podía faltar-dijo para así un joven de cabellos blanco y ojos verdes (creo que eran verdes).

El sacerdote termino la misa.

Ella fue la ultima en acercase a la tumba.

-Bueno pues ya es hora de acabar con esto, y despedirme de ti por ultima vez, por eso te voy a dar mi ultimo adiós, se quito un pequeño colgante en forma de corazón del cuál se abría y se veía dos fotos, el de sus nietas y el de Sammy, Sharian, y ella,- adiós, pero no para siempre, abuelo.

Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos

Quien guardaba mis grandes secretos

Y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz

Eras tu quien creyó q la música era mas que mi sueño

Y esta voz que ya no tiene dueño

Te cantará siempre a ti

ERAS TÚ

Se dirigió a buscar a sus hijas, cuando las vio con la persona que mas odiaba, con el padre de ellas (sus hijas), vio a la persona más traidora que nunca conoció,

-Pero que niñas mas lindas, ¿os habéis perdido?- respondió con una sonrisa

- no...Bueno más o menos- respondió la rubita

- ¿Como se llaman?-pregunto el pelinegro

- Me llamo Maya-respondió la rubita

- Yo me llamo…

- se llama Rini- interrumpió Serena- Soy su mama, Me llamo Britney; disculpen si los estaban molestando, mis hijas son muy traviesas y muy entrometidas, bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, adiós muchachos.-se agacho les saludo.- digan adiós niñas.

- Adiós- les contestaron las dos se alejaron,

Ella volvió la cabeza, adiós, te lo prometí.- que algún día te traería a tus nietas aqui las tienes.- miro al cielo-

-Mama Vamos, el tío nos espera-ella corrió para alcanzar a sus hijas.-

Hizo las maletas un par de semanas, antes.

Nos veremos i querida princesa, muy pronto nos podremos vengar de aquella traición

**Que tal? Les gusto? La canción se llama Eras tu- Merche(artista), gracias a todos los que me dejan rr y a los que la siguen, quizás no actualiza en una larga temporada ya que alo mejor me quitan Internet, pero da igual la pienso acabar, ahora demos paso a los reviews**

**Sol: no me molesta, si la verdad puede ser un poco confusa, pero es mi primer fic, entonces no se mucho**

**Ninfa de la noche: solo decirte, que me alegro que te guste, gracias por leer mi fic**

**Daniela: pues gracias aquí tienes un capitulo**

**Coral chiba Tsukino: que ahí, gracias por el consejo me encuentro súper bien, eres una gran amiga,**

**Serena Chibalove: porque se fue, Serena a eso pronto lo sabremos, ellas no saben que Britney es Serena, ella no quiere de momento, **

**Bueno gracias a todos y lean mi otro fic**

**Un beso **


End file.
